A Demon and his Angelic Slave
by corkyx3
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is the ruler of Hell, and all is going well for him until a fallen angel named Jack decides to disrupt his quiet life of fire and death.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup Haddock, or better known as the bastard ruling Hell, was sitting on his throne. The throne itself was made of skulls of his past victims but the throne room was all black, except for the red glow that entered the room from the river of lava beside his large mansion. His red hues stayed ahead and darted towards a being that was entering the room. It was his main servant, Astrid. She was a beastly looking demon. She had four sets of horns atop her head and a blonde head of hair which contrasted with her red flesh. Her eyes were pitch black and she had large fangs that protruded from her mouth. Overall, she wasn't very appealing to Hiccup. Hiccup looked almost human except for his own red flesh, horns, and large wings, but overall, he was pretty damn attractive for the devil. He snarled as the girl approached his throne but, he figured it might have been something important, if not, he could always kill her and find a new slave.

"Master Hiccup, I have been informed that an intruder from the heavens has been spotted. He was apprehended and sent straight to the dungeons, my lord." The puny girl bowed as she spoke and straightened herself out once finished in order to look her master in the eyes. Hiccup loathed it when people didn't look into his eyes, because he saw that as a form of disrespect, and no one disrespects Hiccup Haddock.

"Fine, fine. I will be down shortly. Be gone, scum." Hiccup waved his hand dismissively and Astrid didn't hesitate to flee from the room.

Hiccup growled in his throat. Why had an angel came to his domain. He had a strict set of rules with the big man above that if an angel so much as let a foot enter his area, that they'd be no more. He hated angels with a burning passion. After all, his father was one until God decided he wasn't worth a damn and sent him to rule the Underworld. Not like he fully minded, but couldn't have God had some decency to not throw his father down there and let him go by himself? Nah, the big man above is just as cruel as he is, just in a different way. Hiccup sighed as he stood up and decided to go and see what this angel had to say for himself before he met his demise. Hiccup chuckled to himself as he thought of the multitude of ways he could destroy the angel and it kept him occupied enough that he hadn't noticed he had made it to the dungeons. He was shaken from his daze as he heard a guard speak and he was soon guided to the intruder.

The angel was rather puny, at least punier than the others. His skin was incredibly pale, almost like that snow thing they had on Earth, and his hair matched. But, the boy had the brightest blue eyes Hiccup had ever seen. It actually shocked him for a moment before he regained his composure. He had seen blue eyes before, but nothing like that. It was almost mystifying. They were the type of eyes you could get lost in if you gazed at them for too long. The angel stood and walked up to the bars keeping him sealed, and his small hands grasped around them. He was dawned in a white tunic with matching skin-tight white pants. He had no shoes on which, was odd, but he paid it no mind. Hiccup turned his crimson hues to lock with those piercing blue ones, and, if only for a second, he swore he felt an electric type shock as he gazed at the other.

"Why are you here?" Hiccup growled out as he stared daggers at the angel before him. He opted to allow his fangs to show to try and intimidate the other.

"Kill me if you must, but I am here because I was banished... I was transported here and... I saw this place, then was tackled by the oaf. I apologize, sir, but I am not here to help out God. I just want to live my life, here, I suppose." The boy spoke with a hint of passion and Hiccup searched within the gaze for any hint of lying, but he found nothing.

"So, you are to tell me, that you were banished from Heaven, and now want to become a citizen of hell? And why should I believe the likes of you? I have had your scumbag boss send countless angel spies claiming just the same as you, so, why, should I trust you?" Hiccup crossed his strong arms over his chest as he kept their gazes locked. He knew the other wasn't lying, but he enjoyed watching him squirm.

"Sir... I swear I'm not lying... I... Take my wings! That'll prove it won't it? Without my wings, I am no longer an angel, so, if you must, take them. I won't fight it." The angle pleaded and his eyes were full of terror. Just what the hell did the big guy above do to this one?

"I... Not necessary. I believe you. Now, hush up with that whining or I'll take it back and rip those pretty little wings of yours off with my bare hands. What do I call you, kid?" Hiccup narrowed his gaze before letting his arms fall to his side.

"Ah.. Jack Frost, but, call me Jack." Jack spoke softly and Hiccup could tell that the angel was relaxing some. He even noticed the boy look him up and down before a faint smirk grew on his lips and Jack allowed his true self to show itself. "Wow, now aren't you fine man. I'd be happy to call you my master~." Jack's smirk only grew more pronounced as he looked Hiccup over again.

Hiccup stared blankly at Jack for a moment, trying to process just what the fuck happened. Hiccup knew he was attractive, but, never had he been told that by anyone. Currently, he was wearing a tight black shirt and black skinny jeans. Hey, he liked to be comfortable, none of that royalty fashion bullshit for him. "Are you trying to flirt with me, boy?"

"Mm, I'm trying. So, how bout it, master, am I free to go~" Jack purred the word master out and Hiccup shuddered slightly. This little shit was gonna cause him trouble.

"Yes, but, since you are so keen on calling me master, you'll be my slave. Got it? You are not allowed away from me for long periods of time unless I give you permission. If you disobey any of my rules that I give to you, you will be punished. The punishment will depend on what you do. Don't try and test me, bitch, you are owned by me now." Hiccup spat out the words as he kept his gaze on Jack but he then unlocked the gate and let the boy out.

"Mm, okay, master, but I can't say I'll dislike the punishments. Maybe you can spank me whenever I'm a bad boy~." Jack grinned from ear to ear as he stepped out and he linked his arm around Hiccup's strong one. "I like a strong man~"

Hiccup just stared at the other in sheer confusion before shaking his head. He was going to regret this, wasn't he?

A/N: So, ye. New Hijack story. Hope you all liked it so far. Comments and such are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Jack was certainly taking the rule of not straying too far from Hiccup very seriously. He was practically latching onto the demons side, and, quite frankly, it pissed him off. The angel was also continuously flirting with him, which, was even weirder, Needless to say, Hiccup was feeling a bit tense. His other slaves cowered in fear of him or did as they were told and went straight back to work, doing whatever it was that was asked of them. Jack, was different. He was an asshole and liked to pick fights with Hiccup for the hell of it. Hiccup had assumed at first that Jack was going to be a goody goody, but he was so wrong.

Currently, Hiccup was sitting on his throne and Jack was standing beside him. The angel was rocking back and forth on his heels as his gaze examined the area. He soon let out a disgruntled sigh before he walked up to Hiccup with a devilish grin. The white-haired male locked his cerulean gaze with Hiccup's crimson before he moved a hand to lightly rub up against Hiccup's groin. His expression transitioned from that of seduction, to one of pure innocence.

"C'mon daddy, lets go and play. I didn't run away from heaven for nothing. I ran away so I could do as many things as I could that God had forbade us from doing. So, c'mon and fuck me daddy~." Jack practically purred out the words as his hand was continuing to rub over Hiccup's groin. Although, Hiccup squirmed, he was anything but happy.

"Get your /filthy/ hand off of me!" Hiccup spat the words out as he lashed out a hand and slapped the hand away from his crotch. Without hesitation, the large demon rose from the chair and snarled. "Jack, you have pissed me off for the last time today. You're gonna be fucking punished, you little slut."

Hiccup wrapped his hand, which was now hosting his onyx claws, around Jack's wrist before jerking him to follow as soon as he started walking. His gaze was narrowed as he walked and he only gripped Jack's hand tighter to the point of hurting the smaller boy, but he couldn't give a damn. He was sick and tired of Jack thinking he could do whatever he wanted so, it was time he was put in his place. After a short moment, they arrived in Hiccup's torture chamber, which was filled with the things that dwell within nightmares. Jack had gazed around the room, and now, he knew Hiccup was serious and that he was screwed.

As soon as they entered the chamber, Hiccup ripped Jack's clothing off. The demon then secured Jack's wrists and ankles to a wooden table. A devious smirk traced his features before the demon went to a table and pulled a cock ring out. If Jack wanted to act like a slut, he was going to be punished like one. Hiccup walked over to the angel and slid the ring over Jack's length until it was secured, forcing him to feel the pain of no release. Once that was done, Hiccup retrieved a large dildo from a table. But, Jack wasn't going to get the pleasure of a nice, smooth entrance. Quite the opposite, actually. Hiccup took the toy and placed it at Jack's entrance before shoving it inside which pulled a scream out of Jack. It hurt the angel, a lot.

Hiccup pushed the toy in all the way and left it there to torture the white-haired male. It was stretching Jack in the most painful of ways, no lube or anything. He was a virgin, even if he had the most perverted mind for an angel. He never imagined his first time to be with a fucking giant dildo. Hiccup didn't really give a fuck. Luckily for Jack, the dildo vibrated and Hiccup turned it onto the highest setting which caused the angel to writhe against the table. He tugged at the restraints and after a moment loud moans began to pour out of his mouth. This felt good to Jack, way too good, and if this was his punishment he was okay with it. Hiccup wasn't finished though, the demon gathered a knife and decided to play with his toy. He was a sadist, he loved inflicting pain on others and well, he was the devil.

He strode over to the writhing angel and took one of the larger blades before grasping it and slicing into Jack's right arm. Jack emitted an ear-piercing scream as his gaze jerked to the wound and it began to drip blood. The droplets rolled down his pale flesh, leaving light stains as they fell to the table. Well, now he wasn't enjoying this so much. Hiccup smirked as he shoved the dildo in as deep as it could go in order to brush against the sweet bundle of nerves. As soon as it did, Jack elicited a pleasured scream. He arched his back and tugged at the straps again. Every second he was being pushed towards his climax.

Hiccup decided to watch the show unravel so he plopped down on a chair and watched as the angel was fully tainted. He enjoyed taking his innocence, destroying every single chance of him being able to get back into heaven. It was a pretty hot sight, so Hiccup decided to enjoy the moment to the fullest extent. The demon shifted out of his pants and boxers and began to stroke his already hardened member.

"C'mon, slut, moan for your /daddy/. You wanted to get fucked by me, but you're gonna have to suffer. You don't get a release, you little slut." Hiccup hissed the words out as he sped up the motions of his hand, the pre-cum making his hand slip up and down with ease.

"D-Daddy..! O-Oh God! I-It feels so good, master~!" Jack mewled out as he began to thrust his hips upward trying to find friction, but it was to no avail. Jack was enjoying this way more than he was at first, and now his throbbing member ached to be touched. It yearned for its release as it began to drip pre-cum.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a nasty little slut. Look at you. You were so pure and innocent and now you're begging for Satan's cock. I bet that makes the big guy upstairs happy, huh? Beg for it, slut. Beg hard enough and I may reward you for being such a good little slave." Hiccup continued to jerk himself off as he watched Jack and his eyes darkened with lust.

"D-Daddy... Ah... G-God! Right there! Mm... I-It's been striking it a-and, oh god!" The vibrating dildo continued to pull out loud, pleasured moans from Jack as it buzzed against the bundle of nerves.

Hiccup growled in his throat as he neared his own climax and a few moments more, he reached his release. His body trembled as the white substance leaked out and coated his hand. Hushed pants filled the surrounding air as Hiccup came down from his high. God, it had been so long since Hiccup had done anything sexual, and it felt fucking great. As of now, Jack was starting to hurt. The build up of his climax was beginning to take its toll and he needed to cum.

"H-Hiccup! I-It hurts! I-I need to cum! D-Daddy please!" Jack pleaded and he arched his back even more. His body quaking with pleasure and the need of release.

"My, my. Such a nice little boy. Begging like that for daddy~. I guess I can allow you your release you slut." Hiccup shook the cum from his hand and pulled up his pants and boxers. The demon strolled over to Jack and slid the ring off of Jack's throbbing length.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Jack began to pant and scream in pleasure as his release shot out. It coated his stomach and chest and as soon as he finished, he fell against the table. He was a panting, whimpering mess seeing as how the dildo was still buzzing inside of him. Hiccup then removed the toy and shut it off before he threw it to the side.

"You see what you made daddy do? Do you apologize for being a little slut, Jack?" As he spoke, he began to undo the restraints.

"Y-Yes, daddy... I'll never do it again... I'm sorry, I'm sorry master." Jack choked the words out of his strained throat and as soon as he was released from the table, the angel scooted himself so he'd be able to reach Hiccup. He placed a hand on Hiccup's chest as his big cerulean eyes stared up at the demon.

Hiccup stared down at Jack and a huffed passed through his lips. Without another thought, he scooped the angel within his strong arms and began to carry the smaller male to his living chambers. Even he knew, Jack had to go through and immense amount of pain getting forcefully stretched so it was the least he could do as a master. Well, this was surely an odd start to this arrangement.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Hiccup and Jack were in the throne room as usual. Although, Jack seemed uncomfortable because every so often he'd cringe and have to shift his weight. Hiccup watched Jack closely, and he assumed it was because of how forcefully Jack had been stretched the day before. After all, he was a virgin, well technically he still is, but he had been fucked senselessly by a vibrating dildo. Hiccup called for a chair for Jack to sit on, and Astrid brought one in soon after, which Jack gratefully sat down in. Jack muttered a thank you to the she-demon and Astrid went on her way before she got yelled at by Hiccup.

After a moment though, Jack emitted a scream in pain and he keeled over before falling off of the chair. He curled himself into a ball as he kept writhing in pain and Hiccup jumped up to investigate what was wrong with the angel. His gaze examined the angel thoroughly before they stopped on Jack's large wings. Hiccup's eyes grew wide as he saw what was happening. Jack's wings were slowly deteriorating, by that, the different feathers had began to turn black before completely shriveling up and disintegrating. This was his fault. Hiccup caused this. He didn't stop to think of the consequences Jack would face upon his purity being taken, and now, he was suffering all because he couldn''t punish him normally.

Hiccup knelt down beside of Jack and pulled the angel into his strong arms. It felt odd. Hiccup felt remorse for what he had done, which was a first. Jack stared up at Hiccup with tears welling in the corner of his eyes, and as soon as another feather had disintegrated, the tears began to fall fast. Jack threw his arms around Hiccup's neck and held onto the demon as tight as he could. Hiccup only held onto Jack and began to scan his mind for any way to possibly stop this from happening, but he couldn't think. He was actually worried about the angel clinging onto him.

Jack was changing Hiccup, in ways the demon didn't quite understand and he didn't really like it. He wasn't used to caring for others. Hell, if Astrid collapsed in front of him and screeched in pain he'd just yell at her and tell her to get out of his sight. But, with Jack, he couldn't do that. Just looking down at the pain that filled Jack's eyes was enough to make his heart clench. He had to figure out a way to stop this, even if it meant that Jack would have to leave him and return to God's domain. He didn't want Jack to suffer because of him He couldn't live with himself.

A/N: Okay, so, this is wayyyyyyyy too short, and I know it is, but I have something big planned and it's 2am where I'm at and I don't feel like writing 3,000+words and being up all night cause I'm sick. I know you all don't care, but. I'll have a big update sometime next week after I'm done with school for the semester. Again, sorry it's super short.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, this chapter is going to be only in Jack's third person POV and it's a flashback, more so to give an insight on exactly why he was banished from Heaven and what not. I hope you enjoy, thank you!

White shone all around, to the point it was almost able to blind someone. For the inhabitants of Heaven though, they were much too used to it. Jack Frost, an angel for well over 300 years, was currently sprawled out upon a lone cloud, high above the actual dwellings. He had always felt more inclined to be alone, and even when he was alive, which he had only snippets of recollection, he was alone. When alive, he was a normal boy, brown hair, brown eyes, a loving family, the works. But, he died far too young by trying to rescue his sister, but overall he was 'good' so he was able to go to heaven and become an angel.

While his sister was alive, Jack had been her guardian angel. He watched her grow up, get married, and start her own family. But, he also had to watch her die. After her death, he became more of a recluse. Sure, he could have watched over his niece and nephew, but after watching the one person he loved most in the world die, he just gave up. Jack never was the ideal angel, and whether he knew it or not, he was on his last straw with the big guy. Mainly because after an angel loses the person they are watching over, they're supposed to gain a new mortal to look after, but, Jack didn't want that.

He ignored all of God's commands to gain a new mortal to look after, and instead, the white-haired boy caused mischief. Jack sat up upon the cloud and opted to float down to the dwellings where all angels resided. Once he was flat upon the ground, his gaze flickered across the area until they caught his next victim. Aster. He was a large, Australian man, with dark gray hair and green eyes that gave the person who gazed into them the feeling of overwhelming spring. Now, Jack didn't hate Aster, but he was rather fun to mess with. So, Jack immediately took notice of where the large man was walking. He wanted to trip the man so he'd look like a complete idiot, which was simple enough.

Jack grasped a stick that was by his feet and tossed it gently where Aster was about to take his next step annnnd...Boom! Aster fell backwards though, which, Jack honestly didn't want to happen. Angel wings were very, very sensitive and even the slightest bump could injure an angel permanently. Jack's eyes grew wide as he watched what happened, and his stomach flipped. He knew a landing that hard on Aster's wings would insure some damage, it was just the matter of how much. With no hesitation, the white-haired angel flew over to the larger man who's face was scrunched up in pain. Jack wasted no time and hoisted Aster up into a sitting position. With a quick inspection of the wings, Jack's heart dropped. He messed up, big time.

Aster's left wing was broken. Not just a break though, it was bleeding and bone could be seen. Jack shifted his gaze back to Aster who, was trying his hardest not to show just how much pain he was in.

"A-Aster... I... I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen... I... I just wanted you to fall on your face and look like a fool..." Jack's speaking was frantic as he tried to put as much pressure as he could upon the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

Aster's eyes shot open as he listened to Jack, he honestly had had no idea that this was Jack's doing until the white-haired fool began to speak. "Aye! Are ye sayin' this was yer doin' mate?" Aster may have been in pain and his wing may have been snapped, but, it didn't stop him from bolting up to his feet where he instantly began to walk towards God's chamber.

Jack was left there, dumbfounded, as Aster stomped away. Jack knew the worst was coming. Even if he tolerated Aster, Aster didn't feel the same with Jack and this was the large mans shot to finally get rid of Jack Frost once and for all. He watched Aster retreat into their leaders chambers and not even a full minute later, the doors burst open and the omniscient being stood before him, with a glare he could have gone the rest of his life without ever seeing.

"Jackson Overland Frost." The being belted out and Jack instantly shrunk down, but, he couldn't tear his gaze away from him. "This is the last straw, Jackson. Firstly, you ignore my orders to find a new mortal. Then, you begin to cause mischief around here. Now, you have permanently injured Aster, who, might I add, is a wonderful example of what and angel _should_ be." God reached a hand down and lifted Jack up, much like a cat would do to a kitten. "I've had enough. I cannot handle an angel who may as well be a demon with as much trouble as you cause up here. You're banished. Do not even try and argue it. After seeing Aster's mangled wing, I have made up my mind to rid us all of your presence. Goodbye, Jackson."

A blinding flash illuminated the landscape, causing Jack to close his eyes as tight as he possibly could. Within the next moment, he allowed his eyes to open and his gaze examined the area. Where was he? Everything was... Red? No... His eyes became used to the new lighting and he realized it wasn't red. It was fire. He was in a land bathed with fire and brimstone. Finally, he realized where he was and his mouth fell open in a silent gasp. He was in Hell. Hell which was now ruled by Lucifer's son, Hiccup. Apparently, Lucifer and God had some kind of battle long before Jack was even born into the mortal world, and Lucifer had been obliterated. He didn't know how, all Jack knew was Hiccup was supposedly worse than his father was.

Jack shrunk is wings down to lie flat against his back, he didn't want to stand out anymore than he already did. Unless he wanted to face the demon overlords wrath. The area was what the mortals saw Hell as. Until... Jack continued to walk until a large mansion was seen in the distance. His mood instantly perked up, maybe they could help him? Jack sped up and just as he neared the large home, he was tackled to the ground by someone. His face was buried in the ground and he lifted his head to spit dirt from his mouth. He turned his head to catch a glimpse of the perpetrator, only to see his hands being shackled together.

Jack's eyes drifted from his shackled hands to the demon that had done it. He wasn't large, in fact he was shorter than Jack, but he was more muscular. The demon had an underbite with two large fangs shooting upward, deep red flesh, four eyes, and the claws on his fingers were the things nightmares were made of. He caught a bit of conversation and assumed this particular demon was named Snoutlot. The other demon was skinnier, with long blond hair, which was odd for a demon. He also had a mouth full of sharp teeth, he almost resembled a snake, no... He did resemble a snake. He was a Snake Demon named... Tuffnut. Jack was already getting a shock, this was his first time seeing a demon, let alone being in Hell.

With a grunt, Jack was thrown over Snoutlot's shoulder and carried into the mansion, only, he didn't get to see the beautiful parts he longed for. Instead, he was carried into a dungeon and roughly thrown into a cell. Snoutlot locked the cell and stood guard as Tuffnut slithered off to alert someone of Jack's arrival. Jack sighed and stood against the bars. His small hands wrapping around the bars before him.

After another moment, a larger man approached and stopped in front of Jack. Judging by the way the other demons cowered, this particular demon had to be Hiccup. Jack's piercing blue eyes examined the Overlord, but, he didn't feel frightened. Hiccup was more mortal looking than the other demons, in fact, Jack found him enticing. He was already planning on teasing the demon, if Jack wasn't sentenced to death that is.

"Why are you here?" The large demon growled as he glared down at Jack.

Time to pull out, the innocent act. "Kill me if you must, but I am here because I was banished... I was transported here and... I saw this place, then was tackled by the oaf. I apologize, sir, but I am not here to help out God. I just want to live my life, here, I suppose." Jack spoke, ad even if he was acting innocent, he meant every word.

So, you are to tell me, that you were banished from Heaven, and now want to become a citizen of hell? And why should I believe the likes of you? I have had your scumbag boss send countless angel spies claiming just the same as you, so, why, should I trust you?" Hiccup spoke as strong arms crossed his chest and Jack gazed up at him. Did Hiccup not believe him...?

"Sir... I swear I'm not lying... I... Take my wings! That'll prove it won't it? Without my wings, I am no longer an angel, so, if you must, take them. I won't fight it." Jack knew this was risky, what if Hiccup did take his wings? Oh well, it was all he could think of at the moment.

"I... Not necessary. I believe you. Now, hush up with that whining or I'll take it back and rip those pretty little wings of yours off with my bare hands. What do I call you, kid?" Hiccup's arms fell to his side as he gazed at Jack. To Jack, it seemed as though the Overlord's features softened, at least a little bit.

"Ah.. Jack Frost, but, call me Jack." Jack spoke softly but, soon he allowed his true, mischievous self to show. It didn't help he found the demon to be very, very attractive. "Wow, now aren't you fine man. I'd be happy to call you my master~." Jack's smirk only grew more pronounced as he looked Hiccup over again.

Hiccup was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Needless to say, it was easy to see the demons rippling muscles underneath. Although, upon Jack's comment, the demon looked rather confused. "Are you trying to flirt with me, boy?"

"Mm, I'm trying. So, how bout it, master, am I free to go~" Jack purred the word master out and he could see Hiccup shudder. Wow, he was going to have fun with Hiccup.

"Yes, but, since you are so keen on calling me master, you'll be my slave. Got it? You are not allowed away from me for long periods of time unless I give you permission. If you disobey any of my rules that I give to you, you will be punished. The punishment will depend on what you do. Don't try and test me, bitch, you are owned by me now." Hiccup spat the words as he spoke to Jack and Jack sashayed out of the the cell and linked his now unshackled hand around Hiccup's muscular arm.

"Mm, okay, master, but I can't say I'll dislike the punishments. Maybe you can spank me whenever I'm a bad boy~." Jack grinned from ear to ear as he spoke. "I like a strong man~."

Well, Jack had been banished and taken as a slave all in one day, but, it could be worse. Jack was rather fond of Hiccup already, even if the Demon Overlord tried to scare him. Mainly, Jack was just kind of happy to have some stability. In Heaven it was always, go go go.. But, he felt as if things may be more relaxed here. At least, he hoped.

A/N: Okay.. So, as you can see near the end I used dialogue from Chapter 1, also, I updated Hiccup's backstory, slightly, so, I had to change minor parts in Chapter 1 to fix that. Mainly only that now he is Lucifer's son, and not really Satan himself. But! I hope you enjoy this and this holds you all over till the next big chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Much to Hiccup's dismay, the demon was now standing in front of the pearly white gates of God's domain. His crimson hues drifted down to the limp body within his arms. Jack was unconscious, and his face only scrunched up in pain every so often. Nonetheless, it was too much for Hiccup to handle. He didn't want to be the reason for Jack's pain, well, more so than he already is. Soon enough, the big guy approached the gates and his expression hardened upon seeing the limp former angel. Hiccup had sent ahead prior to his arrival that he would be paying a visit to the heavenly kingdom, stating that he had some business to discuss with the ethereal being.

"Why did you bring him here, Haddock." He spoke calmly, and the pearly gates slid open to eliminate the barrier between them. His eyes locked onto Jack again, taking in every aspect. It wasn't long when a feather turned black and immediately disintegrated before his eyes and he gave a nod in understanding. "I see, you want me to fix him, hm?"

"Yes...! I mean, yes, I do. Jack doesn't deserve to go through this much pain because of me. I want you to take him back, please. You and I both know, I would not be here in front of the likes of you unless I was desperate." Hiccup's gaze was now locked onto the ethereal beings as he plead. He felt weak, but, he didn't want Jack to die. He couldn't allow that to happen. He may be responsible for countless deaths before, but, Jack was different. Jack had begun to change something within him and although he couldn't place a finger on what, exactly, he knew it was a good thing.

God searched Hiccup's eyes for the truth, and, he believed him but, he didn't care. "No. I will not help you. Jack did nothing but wreak havoc here, and cost a good angel his livelihood. He can die in your hands, he is your problem now."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he listened to God speak, and he couldn't believe what he just heard. God, the person who is supposed to 'love and protect' all life, was casting away one of his own to die? Hiccup held Jack closer to his chest, and his brows furrowed in annoyance. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! He was your angel, and what kind of excuse is 'He caused trouble'? So what? But, instead, you're willing to let an angel die because you're a jackass?"

"Yes, I am willing to let him die. What is the life on one, to save the others. If Jack had stayed, he surely would have cost other angels their lives. So, if he were to die, they'd be safe forever. I am willing to deal with that, Haddock. The question is why aren't you? You, who have slaughtered countless demons and humans alike to satisfy your hunger for blood. Why is it, that you are unable to let this angel die?"

Hiccup stared as the being spoke, and his gaze hardened before he stared at the ground. Why was he being this way over Jack, he had only known him for a few days and not to mention that he was annoying for those few days. Still, he didn't know why he wanted Jack to live. But, when thoughts of his laughter and smiles flashed through his mind, he knew. He cared for Jack in a way he had never cared about anyone else before, perhaps he liked him, but it was too soon to tell. Either way, he cared enough about him that he wasn't going to sit back and let him die.

"You know what, you're right. I shouldn't care. I should have killed him as soon as he was captured and I laid my eyes on him, but, I couldn't. He is far too special for that, and, you're going to help him, whether I have to force it or not. Got it?" Hiccup practically growled the words out whilst his arms pulled Jack closer to his chest. "I'll be back for you, ya hear? You're going to fucking die."

A/N: Okay. Well, this is super short and lame but, I honestly have no motivation right now, so this is all I have. But, things will start to pick up soon. Also, I apologize for the slow updates, as I said, little to no motivation, so, until next time. Thank you for reading.


End file.
